1. Technical Field
This application is related to aircraft, and more particularly, to unmanned aircraft for being stored and launched from a storage and launch container.
2. Description of Related Technology
Storage, assembly, and launch of unmanned aircraft, particularly from aboard Naval vessels, has typically involved manual assembly of the air vehicle and placement onto a separate launch apparatus. These aircraft range in size from small hand-launchable types (e.g., Dragon-eye class) to tactical systems such as Scan Eagle and Pioneer.
Typical launchers for the larger systems are large (e.g., boat trailer sized), heavy (approximately 500-2000 lb), and complex, with either hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders to provide the launch momentum. The aircraft themselves are often stowed in pieces below decks and assembled by hand, usually on deck, since their large size prevents assembly elsewhere. This assembly can involve not only the physical attachment of several wing panels, tailplane, struts, and other components, but many electrical, RF, and fuel connections required for flight. This evolution can take a few minutes for systems like the Dragon Eye, or several hours for systems like the Pioneer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,795 to Chen discloses an air vehicle with scissor-type wings rotatably mounted on either side of the fuselage. U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,688 to Cylinder et al. discloses a convertible air vehicle with contra rotating wings rotatably mounted on the same side of a fuselage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,895 to Cylinder et al. discloses an air vehicle having two pivotably mounted wing pairs.